Current headphones may be considered to be “blind systems.” For example, when a listener listens to audio above a certain volume that is played back through the headphones, the user is generally not able to hear any external or ambient sound irrespective of the type and importance of the external sound that is present in the environment-context (i.e., user's current environment—public transport, shopping mall, etc.)/social-context (i.e., type of callouts may vary depending upon the user's current role—office, home, etc.) in which the user is situated during audio playback.
There may be certain external sounds such as announcements that are transmitted as ambient sounds such as in public places, or during emergency scenarios or call-outs from certain individuals that the user may be interested in hearing even when experiencing media through the headphones. Further, the preference of “the external sound of interest” may vary from person to person based on that respective person's (i) preference, (ii) environmental-context, or (iii) social-context. Alerting the user of the presence of such preferred external sounds may not be possible when listening to media through current headphones.